Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?
by adventure prince
Summary: After Tezz recovers from a battle he becomes reclusive and locks himself away in his room. Stanford decides to try and help him can he do it?


**A/N: I don't own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 or the Song.**

Nobody had expected this from Tezz, nobody had ever expected the Navigator to take a loss so seriously and lock himself in his room.

The Battle Force Five had been given a mission to retrieve a rare crystal that could empower a red Sentient with ten times more power and if Krytus got his hands on it there was no telling what he could do with so much power.

They had managed to find the crystal first but they were ambushed and in the ensuing battle Tezz had suffered a powerful hit that had resulted in the Splitwire taking heavy damage and Tezz being mortally wounded.

After the battle was over they had grabbed the crystal, put Tezz into the passenger seat of the Reverb, toed the Splitwire and took all three back to earth.

With Sages advanced technology they were able to patch him up fast but as soon as they did he had shut himself up in his room and didn't come out for anything not even to eat (His meals were left on trays outside) and it was starting to get everyone worried.

Stanford himself was becoming concerned. Sure he and Tezz didn't always see eye to eye but they were friends non the less and wished he could do something.

Now Stanford was the kind of person who usually put himself before others but being with the team had given himself some sense of morals and now he wanted to help Tezz more then ever but he didn't know how? The Brit thought over and over in his head what he could do to cheer up the Russian but nothing came to mind until the day he started snowing and it hit him!

So Stanford wrapped himself up warm and then went to Tezz's door and gave it a rhythmic series of knocks and said:

_Stanford: Tezz?_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on, lets go and play!_

_I never see you anymore _

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away_

_We're supposed to be good buddies _

_Chums and friends_

_So please just come on by!_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman..._

_Tezz: Go away, Stanford!_

_Stanford: Okay Bye..._

Stanford was little disappointed that his plan hadn't worked but he was still determined to get Tezz back on his feet so the next day he came back and tried again.

_Stanford: Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Or ride our cars down to the mall?_

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to_

_My relatives from abroad_

_(Not now mum!)_

_It gets a little lonely_

_With the others out_

_Just watching the hours tick by..._

_(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)_

Everyday Stanford went to visit Tezz but everyday Tezz just turned him away and every time he did Stanford became more and more dejected and more depressed until one day he just couldn't take it anymore and sadly knocked on the door for one last time.

_Stanford: Tezz_

_Please I know you're in there_

_The others are asking where you've been_

_They say, "Give him time" and I'm trying to_

_But I'm right out here for you_

_So please just let me in_

_I want to be beside you_

_And help you through_

_All you are going through_

_Do you wanna build a snowman? (Sniff)_

When no answer came Stanford wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes and slumped off to his room.

For most of the day Stanford stayed in his room just laying on his bed with his coat, gloves, scarf and hat laying in a crumpled pile on the floor, his eyes were sore from all the rubbing he had done to keep the tears away.

Then just when he decided to get some sleep he heard a knock at his door and even though he didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now he managed to muster up the strength to get up and drag himself over to the door not caring that whoever it was knew he had been crying but when he opened that door he saw the last person he had been expecting to see, Tezz.

"Tezz...but you-" Before Stanford could say another the older boy raised his hand to silence him.

_Tezz: Stanford_

_Yes, I wanna build a snowman _

_I'm sorry that it took so long_

_I didn't know what you were trying to do_

_But now I do_

_I'm sorry for all I put you through_

_You were there for me_

_When I was lost _

_Now let me thank you_

_So, Do you wanna build a snowman?_

Tezz smiled as fresh tears spilled down Stanford's face but this time they were tears of joy, Tezz reached a hand out and gently used his thumb to wipe away the red heads tears.

Stanford rushed back into his room to put his winter clothes back on and rejoined his friend.

The two gave each other a smile of gratitude and happiness as they headed out into the white coated town.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it and in case you didn't know the reprise Tezz sings is fan made you can find a whole bunch of them on the web.**


End file.
